


没什么事做的时候

by 1eeds



Series: 艾欧泽亚群像 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1eeds/pseuds/1eeds
Summary: ·主要角色为恰査·安古拉，暮辉之民女性；黎·纳什，逐日之民女性；有提及维·尼达拉普，逐日之民男性。·是纳什和恰査之间零零碎碎的日常记录，算是前篇《一日兼职》的番外吧·就1k来字，短。
Series: 艾欧泽亚群像 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780129





	没什么事做的时候

**Author's Note:**

> ·有性行为提及，但是没描写，所以分到mature里面了。

1

恰查：“可以派我去做自由探索吗？”  
纳什：“？干嘛，你每次要求什么都没好事。”  
恰查：“没什么事，就是像体验一下带薪在战场k头。”  
纳什：“……”  
恰查：“干嘛这样看着我，我会给你带战利品回来的。你喜欢独角兽吗？”

2

纳什：“恰查，纯粹好奇，你在金碟游乐场做那种工作的话，会接待女性客人吗？”  
恰查：“……哦？怎么，你也想试试吗？”  
恰查：“当然可以啊，但是包厢是三个客人起步的。你要是来的话记得要出三倍的钱哦。”  
纳什：“……那没事了。”

3

纳什：“你到底是为什么要当雇员还要干那么多兼职，你又不差钱。”  
恰查：“因为好玩。”  
纳什：“……？”

4

现在你能看到的画面是，恰查在大声嘲笑纳什“喜欢做的时候对方面对着抱着她因为后入看不到脸让她没有安全感”的事情。

而她的雇主，一边说“你喊那么大声干嘛啊！”一边骂她，同时脸和耳朵尖都充血变成粉红色的画面。

5

一日，在乌尔达哈。

纳什和恰查交代工作的时候看起来有点急急忙忙的，恰查眼神飘忽的时候看到了站在不远处等她的维·尼达拉普。事实上她一眼就认出来了：那是个有着灰白的发色，黢黑的皮肤的逐日之民男性，可能是才下班，身上的银胄团制服还没来得及换，这和纳什之前提到的描述一模一样。

尼达拉普看到了在瞧他的恰查，友好地向她挥了挥手打招呼。现在恰查100%确认了，这就是纳什反复向她提起的，她“好像有点喜欢”的人。

“停一下停一下，别管你那个什么家具地毯卖不卖得出去的事情了。”恰查立刻出言打断了纳什喋喋不休的工作安排，用手指了指她身后不远处的尼达拉普，“那个就是你的邻居兼暗恋对象？维什么的？”

纳什回头看了眼正在布告栏前看广告打发时间的尼达拉普，看起来他并没有注意到女孩子们的小话。“啊，嗯，叫维·尼达拉普。你能不能别打断我，搞快点，他还在等我一起回去。”

“不是吧黎·纳什，之前口口声声和我讲「我喜欢个子大一点的种族」，「男友想找人族，精灵族或者鲁加族，别的都不考虑」的到底是谁啊？我目测他也就和你差不多高吧？！你是被妖异附身了？”说罢恰查便伸手去掐纳什的脸，被她躲开了。

“是这样又怎么了！人总是会变的！”纳什大声抗议到，“而且还不是男朋友，我根本就不知道他是怎么想的。”

“我早该想到你天天往乌尔达哈跑，还把你我的碰头地点改到这儿来就是为了找借口来见他，根本不是为了方便我嘛！”恰查义愤填膺地说。纳什似乎还想解释什么，又被恰查不留情面地打断了。

“纳什，我是真的以为你会和洛斯南卡在一起的，”恰查看上去有点遗憾，“他又高大又英俊，手下还有那么多小弟，而且他喜欢你啊，你真的不再考虑考虑吗。”

纳什努努嘴：“但我不想当一辈子佣兵，都不知道自己什么时候就死了，还没人给我收尸呢。”

“你真这么喜欢他？”

“是的。”

纳什坚决地看着恰查。

“不过看你这个样子，你应该还没上过他吧？”

“是这样的，你问这个干——”

“那你先想办法把他睡了再来和我说感想吧！就这样！”恰查向纳什比了个加油的手势，便把纳什向尼达拉普的方向推了一把，自顾自的抱着纳什让她拿去卖的地毯走了。


End file.
